


Firsts

by sparklespiff



Series: That Love Thing [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jin admits they are something resembling official, they are walking home from their favorite ramen stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to the last bit of unrepentant fluff. Thanks to [](http://spurious.livejournal.com/profile)[**spurious**](http://spurious.livejournal.com/) for the quick look-over. Oh, and much of this is [](http://lindra.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lindra.livejournal.com/)**lindra** 's fault, for putting ideas in my head.
> 
> Warnings: homophobia from outside parties, ableist language

The first time Jin admits they are something resembling official, they are walking home from their favorite ramen stand. “Oh, look,” sneer some assholes from another school—Ginka, Jin suspects, not that it matters—“It’s Akutsu and his little boyfriend.”

Taichi stiffens beside him, just enough for Jin to think that this has happened before— _stupid fucking kid, not saying anything_ —so Jin growls, “Yeah. So lay the fuck off or I will rip out your fucking throats.”

Afterwards Taichi looks up at him with such shiny eyes that Jin can’t stand it. “Get out of my face,” he grumbles, and slouches the whole way to his mother’s cafe, where he eats an entire pie and the stupid woman doesn’t even try to stop him. Taichi babbles to her the whole time and she looks retardedly happy and it’s sickening really, so when Taichi tries to hold his hand Jin tells himself that he’s only letting the kid do it because it would take too much energy to shake him off.

 

The next time it happens they are eating lunch. A girl with bleached hair and too much makeup comes up to them saying, “Akutsu-kun, I haven’t seen you in weeks! How about coming to see me during math?”

Dan hates her on sight, which is an entirely new sensation and he has the feeling Akutsu-sempai is amused but can’t be sure because he is too busy trying to clamp down on his irrational rage.

Then Akutsu-sempai says, “Don’t hold your breath,” and to Dan’s surprise the girl starts laughing.

“Are you telling me someone caught Akutsu Jin?” Her laugh is starting to get annoying. Akutsu-sempai ignores her and goes back to eating and it is then that her eyes turn to Taichi and get wide. “I can’t believe it!” she exclaims and walks off cackling.

“Now the whole school is going to know,” Akutsu-sempai grumbles, attacking his food even more violently than usual.

Taichi feels himself smiling a gigantic smile and a look of horror crosses Akutsu-sempai’s face. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” he threatens through a mouthful of rice.

Taichi feels the usual amount of fear, which is none at all, and hugs Akutsu-sempai anyway.

 

The first time it happens—it’s far too embarrassing to think of it as anything else—they are sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Taichi is entranced by Akutsu-sempai’s tongue and in between licks Akutsu-sempai is talking and his voice is doing strange things to Taichi’s body. Taichi’s shorts are too tight and he tries not to fidget and hopes Akutsu-sempai doesn’t notice.

 

The first time Jin notices they are making out on his bed. Jin feels something press into his thigh and when it finally clicks he has to take deep breaths to control himself because even though he’s thought about it—how could he not, with Taichi’s tight little ass and tiny white shorts—Taichi does not know what he is getting himself into. Jin pulls away and Taichi looks at him with wide eyes.

“Is something the matter, Akutsu-sempai?” Taichi’s eyes are _so wide_ and Jin feels like a pervert and has to leave.

 

Of course Jin isn’t made out of stone and eventually they end up messing around and Taichi’s little gasps are actually pretty hot but this is wrong enough as it is and Taichi calling him Akutsu-sempai makes it seem horribly worse, so he has to correct him. “Jin,” he instructs, and for a second he’s afraid he’s broken the kid because Taichi goes so quiet. Then he says, “Jin-sempai,” and grins a lunatic grin as if it’s some sort of fucking compromise.

 

The first time Jin walks into his room to find Taichi on his bed nearly naked he almost has a heart attack.

“My mother—” he starts, but Taichi interrupts.

“Let me in and said she’d be out all afternoon.” Fucking _hell_ , his mother is an accomplice, this is so fucking wrong—

Then Taichi starts unzipping because the key words had been _nearly_ naked and he is wearing Jin’s Yamabuki jersey. That he’d _stolen_ , Jin insists, even though that is not entirely true—he’d left it in Taichi’s room and Taichi had never given it back, which of course had been the idea but Jin would rather eat dirt than admit to doing something so disgustingly sweet. Taichi wears it far too often and it looks ridiculous, just like that stupid headband had until Taichi finally grew into it but the thing is that Jin has to concede (with no small amount of horror) that it doesn’t look too bad when Taichi isn’t wearing anything else.

 

The first time Jin meets more of Taichi’s family is not exactly pleasant. Tachi’s cousins from Okinawa are visiting and Taichi drags Jin to meet them. Jin decides that they are much saner than Taichi and his parents because they disapprove of him loudly and repeatedly. The next day Taichi tells him that he has stopped talking to them. Taichi is so fucking stupid and Jin says so; Taichi just grins at him and that only makes Jin more certain he’s right.

 

When it happens they are sitting in Taichi’s room doing their homework, which means Taichi is doing his homework and Jin is watching him.

“Jin-sempai,” Taichi says, and his voice is ridiculously soft.

Jin looks up from pretending to read and makes sure to sound properly irritated. “What?”

“I love you.”

At first Jin isn’t sure he’s heard right, but Taichi’s eyes are big and earnest and finally it sinks in.

“You’re fucking insane.”

Taichi’s smile says he knows exactly what Jin means.


End file.
